Faut s'oublier
by TheCrazyKitty
Summary: Rien ne fait plus souffrir que d'aimer. Rien. Il faudrait ne pas aimer pour ne pas souffrir. Yasmina Reza. On doit s'oublier, pour s'arrêter de s'aimer. Chacun doit continuer sont chemin, en retenant ses larmes. / / OS sombre et Yaoi \ \ OOC, AU.


_Nyaaaa~! Les chatons Tristounet !_

 _(Vous comprendrez en lisant.)_

 _Me voilà, pour un OS ! [Malheureusement ...] Toi ... Tu ferme ta bouche._

 _Cet One Shot qui est sur notre cher Trafalgar Law ! [Pourquoi ceci ne me surprend pas ... ? ] Parce que tu es dans ma tête ma chère conscience._

 _C'est mon premier OS aussi ... Heu ... [Dépressif ...?] Ouais ! Voilà x)_

 _Bon j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de dramatique inspiré d'une musique !_

 _Bref ..._

 ** _Rien n'est à moi ! Oda-San ma menacé de passer au tribunal si j'arrêter pas de lui réclamer One Piece xD_**

 _Sur ce_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Bonne lecture !]_

* * *

 **Faut S'oublier**

.

.

.

Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenu ... Mais c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Tu sais, ça doit être le destin. Où peut être pas. Je n'ai jamais cru en ces conneries. Je sais juste que tu es loin de moi ... Pour toujours.

Qui aurait pu penser que nous deux, les âmes inséparables que nous étions, aurions réussi à se détester. Moi même, je dois l'avouer, que j'ai un mal fou à y croire. De penser que je ne pourrais plus te toucher, te caresser, t'embrasser ... Te parler.

.

 **« Il faut juste s'oublier ... »**

.

La vie peut juste être une putain ... A moins qu'elle ne le soit déjà. Dans cette existence, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bas...Dans les abysses. Cette profondeur sombre et immense. Je suis sûrement condamné. Pour l'éternité.

Je me dis encore et encore ... « Il faut que je l'oublie, c'est fini ! » Mais ... Je n'y arrive pas. Tu es encré dans mon esprit. Jusque dans ma peau que tu aimais tant embrasser. Tous ça me rend malade. Mais, tu es sûrement dans le même état. Tel que je te connais, tu dois broyer du noir en ce moment même. Un peu comme moi. Arriverais-je à te sortir de ma tête ? De mon esprit ? De ma vie ...

Je dois devenir fou, je pense. Mais en fait... Je le suis déjà. Fou amoureux de toi. La folie que j'ai pour toi ne se soigne pas. J'en suis certain. Je serais prêt à crever pour toi. Pour voir ce putain de sourire que tu me faisait à chaque fois. Ce sourire qui te bouffait la moitié du visage, qui arrivait à éclairer ... Cette vie sombre que j'ai.

.

 **« Tu es le jour, je suis la nuit. »**

.

Nous sommes totalement différents. Pourtant, nous sommes devenu fous l'un de l'autre. Pour moi, tu resteras toujours ce gamin immature que j'ai connu. Cet enfant qui rentrait doucement dans le monde d'adulte. Tu es simplement celui qui illumine la vie des autres. Alors que pour moi, c'est le contraire. Je ne suis que l'homme qui les détruit et qui les regarde mourir à petit feu devant mes yeux. Je suis simplement celui qui fait sombrer les autres.

Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Cette vie qui n'apporte qu' ennuis et emmerdes. C'est tout ça qui nous a séparé. Qui nous a forcé à nous éloigner pour ne pas souffrir. C'est aussi pour ceci que tu m'as détesté. Puis, je me suis à mon tour détesté moi-même. Car je devais t'éloigner de ma vie dangereuse. Tu sais, je fais de mon mieux pour me sortir de cette merde d'abysses.

Mais ça ne sert à rien. Il est trop trad. Tu es trop loin de moi.

Il me reste plus que des souvenirs heureux. Des simples images avec des sons, incrustés dans mon esprit ... Et aussi dans ma chair, mes os et ma peau.

.

 **« - Law, t'as triché c'est déloyal !**

 **\- Qui a dit qu'il y avait des règles ?**

 **\- Moi ! »**

 **Je me moque de toi, en ricanant, alors que tu te débats sous moi. J'observe ton visage agacé qui me fait craquer comme à chaque fois. Tes mèches de jais rebelles te tombent encore sur le visage. Tu souffles dessus pour essayer les dégager, m'arrachant un sourire fourbe. D'un geste doux, je les mets sur le côté, te caressant par la même occasion ta joue. Tu me souris, me faisant rater comme d'habitude un battement de cœur.**

 **« - Tu sais que t'es chiant ?**

 **\- Je trouve que tu es mal placé pour dire ça, Ace.**

 **\- Allez, dis que je suis insupportable aussi !**

 **\- Oui. »**

 **Tu gonfles les joues de façon enfantine. Agacé à nouveau. Pour me faire pardonner, je viens déposer mes lèvres sur chacune de tes joues, pour les dégonfler. Tu rigoles face ma tentative médiocre et viens m'embrasser tendrement.**

.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me souviens de ces instants joyeux. Quand je me demande si je pourrais encore avancer ... Vivre sans toi. Au fond, je détruit des personnes. Mais je tue aussi. Peut- être lentement mais sûrement et douloureusement. Et toi, souffres-tu ? J'espère que non. Mon objectif est que tu t'épanouisses, dans un meilleur environnement que le mien. Pas dans celui de la drogue et des meurtres.

Je souhaite que tu trouves quelqu'un de bien. Même si la jalousie me boufferait de savoir qu'un autre homme que moi te touche. Qu'il te dise « Je t'aime » en vivant heureux. Pendant que je souffre. C'est une torture d'être loin de toi. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu, tout ça. Mais je le regrette tellement. Serais-je égoïste ? Sûrement. Après tout ...

.

 **« Je t'aime ... »**

.

C'est con ... Mais tu est ma moitié. Tu étais ma raison de vivre, de continuer à avancer. Alors que j'étais à la limite... A la limite de me laisser partir de ce monde de cons. Puis quand j'ai vu ta bouille de gamin heureux ... Je me suis donné une raison de continuer à marcher. Maintenant que toi, ma moitié, est parti... Je n'ai plus de raison de continuer à avancer. En fait, depuis que tu n'est plus là j'ai arrêté d'avancer. Je me suis laissé tomber.

Mais, je ne manquerais à personne. Je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'amis. Tu étais le seul. Le seul à tenir à moi. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là ... Plus rien ne me retiens. Si je disparaît ... T'en rendrais tu compte un jour ?

C'est stupide, toutes mes pensées te sont destinées ... Mais tu ne les entends pas. Et je ne pourrais jamais te les dire. Tu te plaignais souvent de ne pas me comprendre. Au fond, toi aussi t'es con. Tu me comprenais tout le temps. Rien qu'en plongeant ton regard dans le mien, tu savais ce qui n'allait pas.

.

 **« Je suis rien sans toi. »**

.

J'ai aussi ce souvenir douloureux... Qui n'est pas le dernier.

Je sais que dans notre relation, tout n'était pas rose. Loin de là. On se prenait souvent la tête pour des broutilles. Comme toujours, tu abusais des petites choses. Mais ce soir là, tu eu connaissance quelque chose. Tu a appris ma vrai vie. Ce que je faisais vraiment. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans un état de colère aussi effrayant. Ça m'en arrache encore des frissons.

.

 **« - Depuis combien temps tu me mens ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Law, répond ...**

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ? »**

 **Je te regarde, serrer les poings et baisser la tête. Tes cheveux te cachent le visage, m'empêchant d'apercevoir ton expression. Je pose mon livre puis me lève pour aller vers toi. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler encore ? Je pose une main sur ton épaule que tu enlèves sèchement, me serrant le cœur.**

 **« - Il se passe quoi, Ace ?**

 **\- Il se passe que tu ... M'as menti. »**

 **Ta voix se casse. Je me crispe, essayant d'analyser la situation. Menti ... Non, me dis pas que tu as su ... ? Je fronce les sourcils, me convainquant que ce n'est peut-être pas ça.**

 **« - Explique moi Ace, au lieu de tourner autour du pot.**

 **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Bordel t'es un Dealer Law !**

 **\- Quoi ? »**

 **J'écarquille les yeux, pendant que toi, tu relèves ton regard plein de haine qui me fige. Tu te mords les lèvres à sang, t'empêchant sûrement d'exploser.**

 **« - Maintenant j'veux savoir ... Tu me mens depuis le début ou non ?**

 **\- Ace ...**

 **\- RÉPOND !**

 **\- Oui ! Mais c'était pour ton bien ...**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que me mentir me fait du bien ?! »**

 **Tu te caches tes yeux avec ton bras, certainement pour ne pas me montrer que tu pleures. Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferais aussi mal. D'un geste doux, je te prends dans mes bras pour te bercer.**

.

Après cette étape, tu as fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais je sais que tu m'en voulais. Et tu dois toujours m'en vouloir. Ou pire, tu me détestes à présent.

On doit s'oublier ... Continuer notre chemin, chacun de notre coté. Enfin, je n'ai jamais continué le mien. J'ai essayé ... Mais j'ai fini par tomber. Car j'avais déjà tout perdu ... Ce qui était le plus cher à mes yeux, c'était toi. Qui aurait cru que moi, l'homme sans cœur, se serait attaché à un sale mioche comme toi ? Personne.

Je me sens vide ... Je me suis trop habitué, à ta présence. Maintenant, j'en paye le prix. La solitude pèse. Ce n'est plus pareil quand tu n'es plus là. De toute façon, jamais j'aurais dû être heureux comme je l'ai été avec toi. Avec tout ce que j'ai détruit ... Tué. Je ne méritais pas tout ce bonheur, venant d'une personne aussi pure. Oui, tu n'es pas sale comme moi. Tes mains ne sont pas couvertes de tout ce sang, accumulé aux cours des années.

.

 **« J'ai envie de mourir. »**

.

Je me le répète, encore et encore. Que ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans toi. Alors pourquoi encore vivre ? Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient ... Tu n'es plus là ... Tu es quelque part, loin de moi. Sûrement heureux. Tu as peut être recommencé une nouvelle vie. Même si ça me laisse un goût amer, que tu sois passé à autre chose plus rapidement que moi. Tu ne m'as peut-être pas encore oublié. Si ça se trouve, tu es comme moi ...

Je m'en arracherais les cheveux, tant je t'aime. Je sais ... Je n'arriverais jamais à t'oublier. Alors qu'il le faut. Putain, tout ça à cause d'une vie dangereuse que j'ai mené. A tout moment, je peux me prendre une balle dans la tête. Parce que j'ai foutu trop la merde. Je n'ai pris aucun risque. Quand ils ont appris ton existence, j'ai préféré te quitter. En aucun cas je voulais retrouver ton corps sans vie ... Jamais je ne voudrais vivre ça.

Tout ces moment passé avec toi ... Sont des moments très précieux, que je chérirais jusqu'à m'a mort.

.

 **« - Shihihihi ... ! »**

 **Tu rigoles pendant que nos corps nu s'entremêlent. Je te serre étroitement dans mes bras, en embrassant le sommet de ton crâne. Tu continues à rigoler comme un gamin, m'arrachant un sourire tendre. J'aime te voir heureux. Tu illumines ma vie. Tu es ce petit brin de bonheur que m'a accordé la vie.**

 **« - Arrête de gigoter comme ça, Ace ...**

 **\- Mais j'aime t'embêter ! »**

 **Je me relève pour te plaquer contre le lit, avec un sourire carnassier. Quel sale gosse. Tu pouffes encore un peu avant de réclamer un baiser. Je cède, et te le donne. Après tout, je ne te refuse jamais rien ... Nos langues se mélangent. Puis, notre baiser prend de l'ardeur. Tu gémis sous moi, m'encourageant à approfondir se baiser.**

 **« - Law ... »**

 **Tu souffles, pour rendre ta respiration. J'admire ton visage rouge, et tes yeux rempli d'envie non dissimulé. Je te caresse la joue, en te murmurant deux mots qui t'émerveillent à chaque fois.**

 **« - Je t'aime ...**

 **\- Moi ... Aussi ... »**

 **Je t'embrasse le cou, en parcourant de mes mains ton corps que je connais par cœur. Tu murmures mon prénom au creux de mon oreille, me donnant des frissons. Tu as toujours eu ce don de me rendre fou.**

 **« - Ace ... Sache-le, je t'aime à en crever ... »**

 **Je te susurre ces mots qui ont beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé, chéri quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Tu es spécial. Tu as rendu ma vie un peu plus rose ...**

.

Dieu seul sait que de repenser à tout ça me rend dingue. Dire que plus jamais je ne pourrais te dire ces mots ... Plus jamais je pourrais te revoir.

Qu'es-tu devenu ? Je me le demande souvent. Je continue toujours à m'inquiéter pour ton bonheur. Et oui, encore. J'ai toujours mis ton bonheur en avant. Te voir sourire était le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Cela prouvait que tu m'aimais. C'était la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux. J'espère que tu continues à vivre pleinement, avec ton sourire.

Plus jamais je veux te voir avec ce visage baigné de les larmes ... Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissé comme ça. Déchiré par la tristesse. Tes yeux sont devenu vides. Presque sans vie. Mais il le fallait. Pour notre bien. Que serais-tu devenu ? Et si je me serais pris une balle entre les deux yeux ? Tu serais plus que détruit, tu aurais été anéanti. Et si c'était le contraire ? Je serais pareil. Je voudrais même mettre fin à mes jours si cela arrivait.

.

 **« Faut s'oublier. »**

.

C'est simple de dire ça ... Mais tellement difficile à essayer. Je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier. Oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi.

Je pleure souvent. Alors que je m'étais promis avant de te connaître de ne plus jamais verser une seule larme. Mais ça me brise le cœur. Ce cœur, que tu as chéri. Que tu écoutais avant de t'endormir.

Comment puis-je t'oublier ? C'est la question que je me pose tout les jours. C'est celle où je ne trouve jamais de réponse.

Tout les soirs avant de fermer mes yeux, je te revois pleurer ...

.

 **Je pose mes mains sur tes joues et t'embrasse tendrement. Ce dernier baiser que je te donne avant de tout quitter. Tu souris contre mes lèvres approfondissant ce simple bisou.**

 **« - On dirait qu'on va se quitter à s'embrasser comme ça ! »**

 **Je me mords les lèvres à sang quand tu dis ces paroles si vraies. Je baisse la tête, en fermant fortement les yeux. Il faut que je le fasse, c'est pour notre bien ... Pour son bien.**

 **« - Ace ...**

 **\- Oui ? »**

 **Tu dit ceci tellement gaiement. Ça m'arrache le cœur ...**

 **« - Il faut ... Il faut qu'on arrête ...**

 **\- Q-Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est plus possible ... Entre nous ... »**

 **Je recule et relève ma tête, pour pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux. Quelle mauvaise idée. Tes yeux sont écarquillés. Tu tends ta main, que je repousse. Il ne faut pas que je cède.**

 **« - Arrête Law, c'est pas drôle ! C'est quoi cette blague pourrie ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une blague.**

 **\- Mais ... »**

 **Je regarde tes larmes dévaler tes joues. Tu renifles, et te frottes les yeux.**

 **« - Mais ... Law ...**

 **\- C'est fini, c'est tout.**

 **\- Pourquoi ... ? On s'aime non ... ?! »**

 **Je me mords les lèvres. Je n'aime pas te mentir, mais ce sera moins difficile.**

 **« - Non ... Moi je ne ressens plus rien.**

 **Tu caches ton visage dans tes mains, en hurlant. Je suis le pire des connards sur Terre. J'ai mal. C'est le pire mensonge que j'ai eu à dire ... Si tu savais, Ace. Je t'aime ! A en crever, comme je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois. Je te tourne le dos, en te disant avant de partir.**

 **« - Il faut qu'on s'oublie. »**

.

C'est la dernière image que j'ai eu de toi. J'entends encore ta voix m'appeler au loin. **« Law ! Ne me laisse pas ... ! »** Cette voix brisée qui me hante jour et nuit.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de mettre fin à mes jours.

Pourquoi continuer à vivre et avancer, alors que je suis tombé depuis longtemps. J'ai déjà assez rampé, souffert, pleuré comme ça. Juste oublier. Ce n'est pas possible. On ne peut pas t'oublier. Ce sentiment que j'ai pour toi...Jamais je n'arriverais à l'effacer. Même mort, au fond des enfers, ton image restera dans mon esprit

Ace, je te souhaite une vie plein de bonheur ...

Mais dis-toi ...

.

 **« Je ne t'oublierais jamais. »**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que personnes a fait de dépression en lisant ça !_

 _Ce n'est pas mon but comprenez que je ne veux pas que des lecteurs meurt xD !_

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire votre avis car il compte beaucoup pour moi ! :3

Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !

Votre chère Kitty.


End file.
